This invention relates to an improvement to a form used for controlling and recording and delivering food and the like orders normally received by telephone. The form is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,402 issued Mar. 4, 1980 to Irving R. Michlin for a "Form for Control and/or Recording Purposes".
In the business of preparing and delivering food orders, such as orders for pizza and the like food items and, also non-food items, the customer usually calls the fast-food establishment and indicates the items ordered. That order may be oral or sent through a facsimile type device. On some occasions, an order may be given in person at the food establishment for customer take-out of the order. When the order information arrives at the food establishment, it is necessary to record the information so as to immediately prepare and assemble the items comprising each order, to determine the price thereof, and to provide the delivery person with the delivery address. Delivery of such orders by automotive vehicles or bicycles are conventional.
The form which is disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,402 comprises a multi-sheet form having a number of carbonless or pressure-sensitive copy paper sheets fastened together along one common edge. The uppermost sheet is monolithic and forms a permanent record of a number of orders, such as, for example, 10 orders. The sheets below the uppermost monolithic sheet are severed transversely of the fastened edge to provide a number of sets or groups of overlapped, elongated strips. By way of example, a set of three strips may be provided. The form may also include a lower, monolithic sheet for backup purposes and for holding the strips in place during use of the form.
In use, when an order is received, the order taker writes the information upon the uppermost, monolithic sheet. The information is automatically transmitted and recorded upon the sheets beneath it. Thus, the sheets are provided with printed columns to form aligned spaces for receiving specific information. For example, one space receives the list of items ordered; another space may receive special instructions or non-food items; another space may receive the delivery address and customer's phone number. The price, order number and the like may be written in other spaces.
After the information about an order is written, the set of strips or group of strips bearing that order may be removed from the form for processing. Suitable, perforated tear lines formed along the strip edges which are joined together at the common edge of the sheets facilitate removal of the sets of strips from the form. Then, the strips in the group or set may be separated for different purposes. For example, a cook in a pizza establishment may receive one strip for indicating the particular pizza ordered, another strip may go to a different person to provide drinks or other items, etc.
Typically, one of the strips in each set has been used as an address label and receipt for the delivery of the order to the customer. In that case, that strip has been fastened, such as by adhesive tape or stapling, or otherwise carried with the container within which the order is handled. The delivery person then takes the container and delivers it to the customer, relying upon the address information that appears on the strip associated with that particular container.
In the case of hot food deliveries, such as pizza, it is common to place the food items ordered in a paper bag or cardboard container and then to carry that within an insulated container for delivery. Upon delivery, the delivery person removes the inner container, within which the food container is packaged, and retains the insulated container for reuse. In those instances, the delivery address information, which is written on the strip associated with the order, is located within the insulated container and, therefore, the delivery person must either memorized the address in advance of placing the contained order within the insulated container or must, from time to time, open the insulated container and look at that address. Where the order container is not placed within an insulated container, the strip bearing the address may be arranged with the container near the delivery person, such as on the passenger seat of an automobile.
To check the address written upon the strip, the delivery person must look into the insulated container or at the packaging container, such as the bag or box containing the food. Consequently, his eyes are diverted from the roadway for a short time. At times, this could be hazardous, particularly in areas where there are relatively considerable amounts of traffic or road obstacles or other difficult driving conditions. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for the delivery person to momentarily takes his eyes off the road in order to check the delivery address.
Hence, this invention relates to an improved delivery form wherein the address information may be severed from the delivery receipt strip to provide a separate tag that is positioned upon the delivery person's wrist or upon some other readily available place for instant view by the delivery person.